Lucy Fire
by LoveToCreatexox
Summary: What if, In episode 109 'Lucy Fire', The Curse doll was not laying, coincidently, next to Natsu and he is forced to be trapped while watching Lucy's demise?
1. Chapter 1

Summery: What if, In the episode 109 Lucy Fire, The Curse doll was not laying coincidently next to Natsu and he is forced to be trapped while watching Lucy's demise?

A/N: This story starts from when Lucy is accidentally saved from Kain's metal body attack. Also, I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail or it's characters, this is just a fan-based spin off one of my favourite episodes ^_^ . Chapter one is a rerun of the events leading up to the change in story.

"Look out below!" Kain shouted as he plummeted his metal body towards Lucy whom had fallen and was unable to dodge in time. Luckily, she had fallen into the midst of Natsu's battle with Ultear Milkovich. As Kain was about to end Lucy when Natsu attacked Kain with a hard kick to the face. "What the?!" Having aimed his attack towards Ultear, Natsu became very confused very quickly not expecting the impact of his attack to have landed so suddenly, sending Kain flying into the tree behind Ultear.

"Natsu~!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully, she'd never been so happy to see her closest friend, teammate, and current rival for the S Class trials.

"What the hell are you doing here? I don't need any help taking her down" Natsu told Lucy as she stood up. "I'm not offering" Lucy replied with a blasé expression, she knew full well how Natsu's mind worked and it was that of a duns. "But thanks for getting the Marshmallow off my back" the blonde mage referred to her troublesome, voodoo using opponent.

"I can't believe you didn't see her get a face full of dirt! It was priceless!" Happy amusingly remarked, snickering to him-self. Lucy looked at happy with narrow eyes, displeased "youre getting a face full of my fist if you don't shut up…" she warned.

"Kain… Care to tell me what youre doing here?" Ultear asked, her eyes not leaving her enemies. "Oh yeah sorry…" Kain spoke with a raspy voice rubbing his previously kicked cheek. "I was fighting that girl and I almost finished her off" He stubby finger points at Lucy.

"Looks like she's been giving you a hard time too" Lucy spoke to Natsu, keeping her eyes on the enemy. "I saw her first… hands off…" Natsu replied with a gravely tone sounding serious, but unaffected Lucy glances at Natsu with a dumbfound expression "you have fun with that" she replies with sarcasm.

"Natsu hasn't landed a single hit!" The blue Exceed exclaims "there's no way he can beat her", Natsu faces Happy "I can too, I was just… biding my time, ya'know" He excused. "In that case I guess you can handle the two of them on your own" Happy retorted cheekily. "Yeah I could, but since Lucy is hear I can throw her a bone" Natsu crossed his arms with a smirk of victory to the back and forth banter, causing a look of insecurity from the Celestial wizard.

"Don't get me wrong, we are still rivals when it comes to completing the S class trials" Natsu clarifies with his hands on his hips, Happy copying his expression. "But, I don't mind calling a truce for now" though Lucy could see Natsu attempt at acting all high and mighty in the current situation, she still broke a smile with slight blush, only happiest when at Natsu's side.

Getting ready for the fight, Lucy ties up her blonde lock "Boy, teaming up with you guys sure brings back memories~". Adjusting his pack, Happy agrees saying, "kinda reminds me of our first adventure in Hargeon!" and to finish off, Natsu pulls back his fringe with his steaming fingers laughing with enthusiasm "I'm fired up now!"

With a high five Natsu and Lucy look at their opponents with determination!

"You ready Lucy?"

"You know it Natsu!"

"Don't forget about me!" Happy jumps joining in.

Ultear smirks at their display. (A/N: Kain mumbles something inaudible while clenching his shirt in his teeth frustrated, I couldn't make it out XD)

"That it! I'll take care of these bratty kids! Just leave it to me!" Kain exclaims pointing his finger at them in determination "First I'm going to filet these two! And then I'll barbeque the little blue dog!"

"Forget it Buddha belly! We are sticking with two on two!" Natsu responds, with determined victory V. Lucy and Happy both share an expression shock at Natsu's determination for imminent dead, causing Lucy to reply "Uh… Actually I wouldn't mind taking on one at a time…"

"I'm not a dog, but at least someone acknowledged me" Happy added, not sure if he should feel appreciated or disappointed.

"Very well I'll leave them to you. Destroy them. I will take Zeref to master Hades so we can continue our plans." Ultear allowed, causing Kain to clap happily, excited to take of the Fairy Tail wizards by him-self "That's great news, I didn't realise you'd found him yet".

A look of worry was spread across the Fairy Tail wizards faces "Oh no! We have to stop her, If she gets away with him were all screwed! They want to bring about some grand magic world and kill all non-wizards" The blonde mages expresses seriously towards Natsu

"That sorry sack of tears still has to pay for messing up my scarf!" Natsu growls holding his now white and pure scarf remembering how Zeref bleached it black with his unintentional death fog. "He's not going anywhere until I get my revenge!" The pink hair boy pushes forward with the intention of starting the battle "Lets get this party started!" Only to be palmed in the face heavily by Kain and thrown backwards in the air.

"No! Natsu!" Happy shouts worried for his buddy.

"Kill them quickly, we have no time to waste, show then the fury of the seven kin-man. Hurry back to the ship once youre done decorating the forest with their entrails" Ultear sadistically instructs Kain, whom then proceeds to disagree with her instructions "No way! I have a stomach to fill and the main course just got served, there wont be any left overs to decorate with".

Natsu smirked and wipes his face with his forearm "Bring it on!" He then dodged out of the way of Kain's first slam attack "I've got the porker Lucy!" He informs as Lucy turns to follow Ultear who is getting away "Okay, that means I'm going after her" the blonde mage replies. However, to no avail as Kain casts a spell causing Lucy to gasp and widen her eyes in shock and confusion, she can't move!

Natsu notices Lucy just standing there in a position to run but without any movement, mistaking it for her not doing as she said "Hey! What are you doing? She's gunna get away!" he exclaimed, both Natsu and Happy looking at Lucy with confused expressions. "Look I'm trying to move but I can't seem to budge!" Lucy replies with a strain in her voice as she tries her best to move at least one muscle.

Kain then exhibits his cursed doll with a smirk, the cursed doll now possessing one of Lucy's blonde locks. "I snagged one of your blonde bristles while I was chasing you earlier" Kain explains sincerely, causing Lucy's expression to turn into one of panic "W-What?! How did you-". "Now that you and mister Cursey are connected, It's time for me to serve up your just deserves" Kain declares, remembering the poses and positions Lucy had forced him to do through the actions of the cursed doll earlier. With that in mind Kain has some fun spinning Lucy and forcing her to do sexy poses for them, Lucy couldn't help but feel humiliated doing these things in front of Natsu. The Pink haired Dragon slayer and blue Exceed could only stare dumbfounded at Lucy's forces actions, until Natsu finally asked "do you have any idea what's going on here?" However, Happy simply replies with a witty response still trying to figure it out "Just looks like a couple of friends bustin' a move~".

"CUT. IT. OUT!" Lucy whimpers and cries as she is forced to do exposing poses in front of her team mates, though she wouldn't mind of her own accord in the appropriate circumstance, this particular situation did not call for it. "Looks like youre enjoying it to me" Kain smirked teasingly, Lucy denied it instantly "No! its all in your head" she tried to defend herself.

Happy then figured out what was going on and proceeded to explain it to Natsu who still had no clue but was enjoying the scene in front of him. "For some reason, when ever diaper man does something to that doll, it happens to Lucy too!" he exclaimed. "Whoa, that's cool" Natsu responded still dumbfound but secretly loving it.

(A/N: Narrator proceeds explaining what a cursed object is and how bad it really is, breaking the forth wall Natsu then changes his mind saying its not cool XD)

"Hippity Hoppity little wabbit" Kain says more then enjoying himself making Lucy bounce around like a bunny, Natsu worsens the scenario by asking Kain to have Lucy tickle herself which in return she scowls "Hey! Do you wanna die!"

Kain takes this remark seriously and decided to start taking the battle seriously "I think that's exactly what he should do!" and with that he pushes Lucy, through the actions of the cursed doll, towards Natsu with the intent of making Lucy fight her teammate. "Ahhhhhhhh NATSU! Out of the way!" He screams heading towards him at great speed before pushing a punch, only for Natsu to dodge, however, to do so Natsu had to jump over Lucy like a hurdle, his hand touching her rear unintentionally. Of course Natsu doesn't have the mental capacity to realise this but Lucy does and blushes deeply in humiliation and anger "Are you coping a feel?!" she exclaims and finds her body back kicking Natsu right in the face "You deserved that!" Lucy growls before moving again and round-house kicking Natsu in the back making his fly away and land with a groan "ugh!..."

This behaviour reminded Happy of the time in Edolis where the alternate Lucy would constantly beat on Natsu.

"What the heck are you doing Lucy!" Natsu cried out angrily, not understanding the full concept that it wasn't her actions, "I'm sorry! It's not me! Its that creepy doll!" he whines, now sat in front of Natsu. Before she knew it, she had landed another punch dead centre in Natsu's face, Lucy's expression turned to a mixture of apologetic and panicked. "Ow… that hurt…" Natsu groaned, he sighed turning his face away a bit as Lucy kept punching him, though it didn't seem to be causing too much damage it was starting to piss Natsu off "Okay this isn't as fun as it looked…" He sighed before moving behind Lucy and holding her arms with his "would you just stay still!" attempting to lock her body so she couldn't be moved.

The dragon slayer clenched his jaw and groaned as he tried his best to hold her still, shocked at the amount of strength Lucy had at this moment but also slightly worried that this will turn south soon. "Jeez, when did you get s-so strong?" He asked, stammering a bit as he tried to hold her as still as he could "Either you've been doing extra push ups or that doll thing is giving you a major boost!" He tried to reason, looking at Lucy from behind, he could see she was trying her best to resist but seemed to be in some sort of pain when she tried to resist.

"Don't you tow have any decency! Quit being all cuddly and Kissy in the middle of the battle field!" Kain ranted, holding his cursed doll in one hand and pointing in disgust with the other. Lucy blushed at that comment and for a slit moment so did Natsu, both looking at Kain with wide eyes before shouting in unison "We're not doing either of those you Perv!"

"Whatever, They're totally in looovvveeee~" Happy smirked, knowing exactly how his dad/buddy felt about Lucy. He'd also noticed the looks Lucy give Natsu when he isn't looking.

Lucy whimpered in discomfort as her body tried to move on its own inside of Natsu's tight back-grip. Natsu held her firmly not wanting Lucy to damage herself and couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart seeing Lucy in pain. It wasn't long lived, as Kain managed to find a way to get Lucy out of Natsu's hold.

Something about the vibe Natsu and Lucy gave off made Kain mad "Fine! You wanna hold hands in front of me! Take this!" Kain made Lucy death hug Natsu's middle super tightly "I'll make you hug your boyfriend so hard his spine turns to jelly!" Kain shouts before adjusting the position again, forcing Lucy to Natsu on the floor and pull his leg up straining his back and legs, and finally another position having Natsu on Lucy's shoulder and pulling his back into an arch "stretch him like he's made of toffee!" Kain spats amusingly, having fun with this.

Kain's eyes narrow with a dark smirk "This is just a taste of the power witching-hour cursed magic, you're future is looking very dark indeed" He's voice low and gravelled, before pitching up a few decibels as he realises Happy has stolen 'Mr Cursey' and is flying! "Mr Cursey! Why does everything I love always run away from me!" Kain cries out with a panicked expression mixed with sadness.

"I managed to snag the doll away, what do you guys want me to do with it?" Happy asked flying upwards out of Kain's reach. "Nice going Happy!" Natsu smiled, recovering from Lucy's assaults. "Awesome!" Lucy followed, her hands in fists of excitement, happy to be free. Though, it was short lived as Happy got a cheeky idea.

The naughty blue cat smiled, looking at the doll for a few moments mentally contemplating the perfect choice of use for the doll before picking his favourite, as it was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all. Laughing, he positioned the doll; Lucy unwillingly grabbed Natsu's head and buried his face in to her breasts "You're dead!" Lucy exclaimed blushing deeply at her unwilling actions, Natsu moaned in shock at the motion and couldn't help but blush deeply too, luckily his face was hidden in the best place it could be, in his opinion.

Happy's fun was over before he'd even gotten started, as he was attacked mid-flight and the doll was knocked out of his paws. Kain tried desperately to reach for the falling doll but Natsu grabbed it first "It's mine now bub!" he grinned, unknowing that every way the doll was thrown and grabbed, Lucy's actions followed painfully along with fearful scream, not enjoying being tossed around.

"Fire Dragon! Talon!" Natsu reverse roundhouse kicked but missed Kain by an inch, making him open for Kain's head-butt attack sending Natsu up in the air but not badly damaged "What gives?! Why is he so fast?!"

"Did you really think that a wimpy official guild could go toe to toe with us!" Kain exclaim as he attacked Natsu, he got in another hit straight to the face before kicking Natsu in to a cliff-side so hard the rocks cracked and broke, falling with Natsu to the ground and trapping his lower body completely!

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in panic and worry, seeing her best friend and teammate trapped under tons of rocks. She sat on her knees exhausted a few feet away from where the rocks had imprisoned Natsu, she watched as he struggled "Egh… I'm stuck!" he growled hoarsely, trying his best to push the rocks or tug himself out. "Its no good! I can't get out!" he growled, flames coming out of his mouth in rage and frustration. Lucy suddenly had a thought "I'll summon Virgo to help set you free!" she told him reaching for her keys, however, she was suddenly hit with strong dizziness, holding her head she tried to stay conscious and breathe "N-No… This is not the time to run low on power…" he criticised herself.

Meanwhile, Kain had picked up his cursed doll and put it away for the moment, now wanting to finish off what he had started. He walked slowly behind Lucy, whom was still holding her forehead out of dizziness.

"LUCY! Watch out behind you!" Happy shouted from the distance. His shouting brought Natsu out of his rage to be free, his eyes widening in pure panic for Lucy's safety.

"RUN AWAY!" Natsu screamed at her, almost begging to get through to her, he could see that Lucy was on the brink of exhaustion, his heart almost stopped at what he saw next.

Kain chopped Lucy from behind with immense power causing Lucy's body to create a shallow crater in the ground, her body went ragged as she cried out in pain, unable to move and shivering from the affliction.

Natsu's heart began to pulsate fast "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, trying his best to get out of the trap he'd gotten into! He couldn't let this jerk hurt 'his' Lucy! No more! He had to escape and save her!

"Relax little guy, you've got a front row seat to tonight's execution" Kain told Natsu with an evil victorious grin. These words lit a huge fire in Natsu's eyes, full of anger and revenge, his glare towards Kain could kill, however, Natsu felt helpless, trapped, he panicked intensely trying more to punch the rock, push it, anything to get free and save 'HIS' Lucy! "ugh! Ah! YOU BASTARD!"

"Let her go!" Happy shouted, just as worried as Natsu, flying down to Kain and trying to get in a few hits, however, though he may think he is strong, his soft paws did nothing, it only got him a fist to the face. Happy was sent flying back and hit against a rock "I gave it a shot, but he's too strong…" He whimpered sliding down the rock with tears in his eyes.

Lucy glanced over weakly towards Happy's direction, even though she was in the worst state at this moment, she couldn't help but worry about the little guy "H-Happy..."

"Get out of here Lucy! You've gotta chase down that broad or we will lose her! Don't worry about me! Just keep running and don't look back!" Natsu tried to order, looking intensely at his injured female friend, he was trying everything he could to get Lucy out of this situation! 'Please! Lucy! Run! I can't watch you get hurt like this!' Natsu thought desperately hoping Lucy would move.

Lucy did not…

"N-No way…" Lucy responded, to be honest with herself, she doubted she'd be able to even stand at this point, her body was badly injured and she'd used up all of her magical power. At Lucy's response Natsu's eyes widened more, if they could, he couldn't believe what he was hearing! He had a slight frown of confusion and dread for the girl he loved.

Then the worst happened, Kain stomped on Lucy's back with a force that made Lucy shut her eyes tightly, she convulsed out of agony, and let out a blood curdling scream that pierced right through Natsu's heart and being. As the stomping continued at least 4 more times, all Natsu and Happy could do was watch in horror. The blue Exceed watched with tears streaming down his face, he felt useless, unable to do anything to save his second best friend. Despite that, Natsu, the all mighty dragon slayer, felt one hundred times more heart ache, tears were beginning to rim at the corners of his eyes, his fingers clawing the ground wanting, no… Needing to escape!

Kain lifted Lucy's head slightly once he'd stopped stomping on her "I-I refuse to run away" Lucy forces herself to speak loud enough so Natsu can hear, though her voice clearly has pain and agony flowing through it. "I wont do it" she continues, once her head is lifted enough, she struggles to opens her eyes and look at the one person in this world that makes her heart flutter. "I'd rather stay here with you, I-I can't think of anything happier" she rasps with a pained, but sincere smile towards Natsu.

At those words Natsu's frown softens into a look of sorrow, a hint of happiness reaches his heart at her words but is quickly replaced with dread as he continues to watch her be pulled up off her feet in to the air by her head "I guess that's one way to say goodbye" Kain expresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's body starts to spasm and tense. The extent of her injuries and the weight of her own body started to strain her neck, causing a tortured whimper to escape her lips now and then. "I cant wait to pop that cute little head of yours off" Kain smirked and glanced at Natsu who was looking at Lucy with pure panic in his eyes, trying his best to think of a way to save her! This expression on his enemies face pleased Kain; he continued to squeeze her head more, causing another blood-curdling scream to come off Lucy's lips.

"YOU LET GO OF HER!" Natsu's voice was deadly serious and gravelled with pure angry towards Kain. "Careful, you might break my concentration, I might not squeeze enough the first time" Kain smirked. Natsu growled loudly, punching the rocks as hard as he could, it was working slowly, the rocks cracked and he kept groaning loudly with each attempt to escape this rocky prison.

Lucy could feel the pressure on her head getting tighter and tighter "N-Natsu…" She whimpered, catching the fire dragon's attention.

"Lucy! Hold on! I'm almost free!" He shouted at her, hoping he will get to her in time!

Kain smirked "You're too late flame boy" and with those words and a final deathly scream from Lucy, Kain threw her to the ground still holding her head tightly, before throwing her at the rocks above Natsu. The impact caused her to break her arm, her head hit the rock badly, cutting it open, and she had also broken more ribs after previously having a couple broken from the stomps earlier. He body fell limply a foot away from Natsu, limp and lifeless… Blood ran down the side of her face, her pale skin bruised and beaten, her eyes closed having lost consciousness from the impact.

Natsu stared in silence for a moment at the body in front of him "N-No…" he whispered, his body began to shake if fear and pure anger "NO!" With one last punch Natsu managed to get out and the first thing he did was go straight for the kill.

Having previously worn himself out, the pure anger charged him up to the point of overload, his flames consumed him as he landed one hit after the other, knocking Kain this way and that way "You bastard!" Natsu cried out repeatedly as he attacked Kain.

During the rage-filled attack, Happy slowly made his way over to Lucy, standing near her face, his paws on Lucy's shoulder. "L-Lucy?... H-Hey… Come on… Wake up… P-Please?" Happy whimpered as tears streamed down his face, shaking Lucy's shoulder with his small soft paws but he got no reaction.

Kain was defeated within moments and sent flying into the distance, landing in the ocean to be left to sink unconsciously.

Natsu's flames calmed as he panted heavily, he forced himself to look in Lucy's direction. His body shaking in fear of what he might find out if he got too close. "L-Luce?..." he stuttered, slowly making his way over and falling on to his knees beside her, he gently rolled her on to her back before pulling her upper torso into his arms "L-Lucy… Hey… Wake up Luce, come on~ we have the dark guild to defeat still…" Natsu tried to be chipper hoping Lucy would wake up and be just fine.

Lucy didn't move.

"N-No… She can't…" Natsu trembled in pure fear, holding Lucy close to him trying to hear a heartbeat or breath, anything! He prayed and soon let out a sigh of relief with a sniffle as he could hear a faint heartbeat "Happy! She's alive! We need to get her to Wendy!" He exclaimed standing and carefully holding Lucy in his arms bridal style.

They walked fast towards where Wendy and Carla were still trying to treat the master.

"Wendy! Please! You have to help her!" Natsu begged, dashing over to them.

Wendy gasped and covered her mouth in shock at the sight of Lucy "T-That was Lucy we heard scream?" Carla asked in shock, Wendy didn't say a word, instead, as soon as Lucy was placed down gently, she started to try and heal her.

The Master awoke during the ruckus and glanced weakly at Lucy "N-Natsu" The master called out for him, Natsu kneeled next to the master "Yes sir?" he asked, still glancing at Lucy with worry. "Natsu, you have work to do… get those dark wizards off our island… find the others… Y-You know what to do…" Master ordered, however the pink haired mage hesitated "B-But… Lucy…" He didn't want to leave her side… if something happened and he wasn't there… He'd never forgive himself… it's gunna be hard enough to forgive himself for allowing this to happen in the first place.

"Wendy is taking good care of Lucy" The master told him, Wendy was exhausted, she'd used up a lot of her magical power healing two people already. She was fully concentrated on healing Lucy, but it was slow and very difficult. Wendy's eyes began to tear up in fear that she wouldn't be able to heal Lucy but she couldn't admit this! She never forgive herself for being responsible for Natsu's pain as well as Lucy's death…

Carla could see that there was something bothering Wendy but she knew Natsu had a responsibility to the guild as well "Don't worry, we will take care of Lucy, if anything happens we will shoot a blue flare into the sky" she told him. Natsu could only nod and stand "Come on Happy… Let's get this over and done with! I have a fire in my belly and I need to get my revenge!" he said with a pained voice and anger.

Time passed. Almost 12 hours, night had come and gone, the morning sun rose in the sky and the battles were over.

Natsu hadn't mentioned Lucy at all to the others, and without warning he ran back to where he'd left her. Once he was there his eyes widened, Master was laying on the floor, tears silently falling, Carla was hugging Wendy and comforting her with soft words "It's not your fault" she cooed. Wendy was sat next to Lucy sobbing her eyes out. After trying to heal Lucy for several hours she realised that her magic power was out, all she could do for Lucy was the traditional forms of healing, cleaning the wounds and bandaging them…

"W-What's going on?" Natsu asked nervously, pretty sure he'll regret asking. He knelt down on the opposite side of Lucy to Wendy and looked at her, his hand reached out and touched Lucy's cold cheek, his eyes widening at how cold she was.

His pleading eye's went up to Wendy "S-She's not…" He began but Wendy shook her head "N-Not y-yet…" she sobbed and covered her face with her hands, "YET?!" Natsu exclaimed, "I-I'm so so so so sorry… I-I tried… but… she's too… too far gone… I cannot heal her… I'm sorry!" Wendy continued to sob, and soon Happy joined her, he held Lucy's hand with his paws and cried heavily.

"N-No… This can't be…" Natsu whispered quietly, his eyes wide with sorrow and pain, watching Lucy's beautiful pale face. Just at that moment, Lucy's hand twitched as he began to gain consciousness slightly "Egh…" she groaned, in great pain.

"L-Lucy? Are you with me? Can you hear me?" Natsu slowly and gently pulled Lucy's upper torso into his arms in hopes of making her more comfortable. He looked down at her as her brown orbs looked up at him weakly.

"N-Natsu…" he hoarsely spoke with a weak smile.

Natsu felt a wash of relief wash over him, the tears in his eyes fell gently, hidden away from the other's except Lucy by his pink fringe. "Lucy… I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let this happen to you" he said though tears and couldn't help but let out a sob, fearing for the worse as Lucy appeared to be having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, he was crying! She couldn't believe it, why was he crying? She thought to herself, she slowly raised her free hand and cupped Natsu's cheek, wiping away the tears on one cheek with her thumb weakly. Her strength was limited and just as her hand was about to fall Natsu grabbed it and kept it on his cheek, wanting her touch and keep her close. This made Lucy smile softly "N-Natsu, please don't blame yourself" she spoke softly "I should have moved" she admitted though her words from previously were still true. She was happiest near Natsu.

"B-But… You're hurt… You're… You're…" Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, he didn't want to believe Lucy was dying but his dragon slayer hearing could hear her weak pulse. Lucy kept her eyes on Natsu's, not tearing their gaze for a moment "Natsu… I… I've never be able to admit it… But… I… I've always had feelings for you… Strong ones… At first… I thought it was friendship, I enjoy being with you all the time~" she chuckled softly, making Natsu smile sadly. "B-But… more recently… I've been realising that I couldn't live without you…" These words widened Natsu's eyes and allowed more tears to fall.

"L-Luce… I can't live without you either!..." he choked on a sob "Y-Youre what I look forward to every morning, you're who I want to see when I barge in to your place…" He admitted, he hadn't really considered telling Lucy this until he was deadly sure but… Now… He knew and he regretted not initiating the feelings earlier. "Lucy… Please… I can't live without you… Please… I love you Lucy… I have for a long time… I just… I… I never found the right time to tell you… I was… I was afraid…" He admitted.

Lucy's eyes welled up, tears flowed down her cheeks mixing with the dried blood "I-I love you too Natsu… I-I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough…" she said quietly through tears, her voice was getting quieter and her strength was slowly draining away.

A few metres away the rest of the guild had made it to the rendezvous point, all celebrating and happy. Gray, Erza and Juvia were the first to see the scene in front of them. Gray and Erza both stared in shock as tears welled in their eyes, seeing their strongest dragon slayer brought to a sobbing mess and the stated Lucy was in.

"W-What happened?" Gray asked running over and kneeling close by, the rest of the guild did the same, circling around and covering their mouths in shock, some shaking their heads in disbelief.

Mira held her younger sister as they both cried; their older brother Elfman circled them both with his arms. Juvia and Evergreen stood watching in sorrow, there were no lack of tears, even Erza was brought to tears, even though it was from only one eye. The one who couldn't bare it the most however was Cana; she had left Lucy all alone… Tears poured down her face as she covered them with her hands, No… This couldn't be happening…

Natsu and Lucy had simply looked in each other's eyes while Carla and Happy explained the situation to the others, Gray and Erza both trying to strategize a solution to heal Lucy but the master shook his head, halting them, forcing them to prepare for the worst.

"N-Natsu… I-I… I wish… we co… dhave… go… more ad…enture…" Her words were weak and scrambled, Natsu began to panic and sniffled, his breath increasing, these were Lucy's last words and he couldn't understand them!

"L-Luce… I don't understand" he told her.

Lucy smiled "I-I love you Natsu…" With all the strength she had left she spoke her final words "I-I wish we could have had more adventures T-Togethe-er-…" Her voice trailed at the end as the light in her eyes were snuffed out, closing them slowly, her last breath exhaled and her arms went limp, but Natsu strongly held the one by his cheek.

"N-No… No… NO! Lucy come back to me! PLEASE! Y-You can't die! You cant! I need you Luce…!" he shouted and begged, sobbing, everyone else was reduced to sobs as well… Fairy Tail had lost a precious member.

And Natsu had lost the girl he loved.

\- 2 days later -

The S class trials were over and the candidates had returned. The rest of the guild waited eagerly for their return, the other candidates had almost fully healed, physically. The trip home was quiet, not a word was spoken, Lucy had been preserved in a coffin of ice to keep her body fresh, making her look as if she were just sleeping.

The doors of Fairy Tail opened and the unsuspected guild cheered for their return, however, the cheer died down when they saw the looks on their faces. The master entered first, with Erza and Grey behind, expressionless. The guild was confused but didn't dare speak. It wasn't until Natsu walked in holding one end of the coffin and Cana holding the other end that the guild gasped, noise began to fill the room with talk, confusion, sorrow and sobs. Levy ran over and screamed in sorrow, this started off a chain reaction.

The day of celebration had quickly turned in to a day of sorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

\- One week later -

It was the day of the funeral, everyone had gathered in front of Lucy's grave. Even though Natsu had refused, he ended up attending, though sat on the roof of the guild watching from above, able to hear everything thanks to his dragon hearing.

Lucy's grave was located by the guild, as the guild was her home, therefore it was decided that she would want it to be there.

The master stood on a podium beside the grave overlooking Lucy's friends and family. He held letters Levy had found when cleaning Lucy's flat, a letter to all her closest friends, and instructions for these to be read if she were to die.

"Lucy of Fairy Tail was a brave, strong and beautiful young lady. Her heart was so large and affected all of our lives in the best way possible. The guild will no longer be the same without her, her bright smile, her energetic personality…" The master began; he then took out the letters.

"Lucy wrote letters to her closest friends, and in the event of her passing she has granted that I read them aloud to you" He told them, though tears were falling everyone but Levy was left in the dark and had no idea this was coming. They couldn't prepare themselves.

The Master cleared his throat trying his hardest not to cry. He began to read the letters in order they were placed.

To Master Makarov (And the Fairy Tail Guild),

I still remember the first time I entered the Fairy Tail doors. The atmosphere was intimidating at first, but you all welcomed me with open arms! I remember Mira giving me the mark of Fairy Tail and I was extremely happy! I remember seeing the first brawl, stood by the bar watching everyone fight, I thought everyone was crazy and I was right, but the fights and banter were all part of the unique Fairy Tail experience! Thank you everyone for making me feel welcome!

Master, the first time I saw you, you scared the hell out of me! You were huge! But what's bigger is your heart, it brought me to tears when ever you would care for us and say we were your children, you were more of a father to me than anyone Master, I thank you for this!

Love Lucy x

Master Mokarov had to take a moment to collect himself after reading that aloud, wiping away his falling tears and clearing his throat before continuing.

To Levy,

You have been such a close friend to me, sharing my interests in literature and showing me new things every day. You and the boys make an amazing team together and I'm sure you will go far! Don't think I haven't noticed the spark between you and Gajeel, I know there is something there, so if you both see this, my last wish for both of you is to finally get together, okay? Make me proud!

And Gajeel! If you ever hurt Levy again I will come back from the afterlife and kick your ass got it!

I love you Levy, Live well and happy for me, okay?

Love Lucy x

Levy Listened intensely to the letter, though she'd found them she hadn't read them. Levy let out a sad chuckle at the words read and couldn't help but blush and look up at Gajeel with tear filled eyes. Gajeel looked at Levy with a sad smile and wrapped his arm around her as she cried "I promise Lucy, I will take good care of Levy for you" Gajeel said, rubbing Levy's back.

To Cana

I know we haven't been the closest of friends but you have always been an inspiration to me, though I don't intend on challenging your drinking skill, I admire your passion. Soon we will be going off as partners to the S class trial! I have faith you will win! I'd never want to see you leave the guild… So please… Stay for me, I was so happy when you came to mine and we had that heart to heart, I felt so lucky to be trusted with your feelings, you deserve good things! Also you gave me so much love life advice, I am still such a novice but your words helped me become more knowledgeable on that topic.

Thank you for inspiring me to be not just a better woman, but a better wizard!

Love Lucy x

Cana had her head hung low the entire service, the entire week really, however she raised her head when she heard her name "A letter for me?" she quietly said, listening to Lucy's last words to Cana only caused fresh tears to fall down her cheek. She had no idea Lucy felt this way towards her, how could she have left Lucy all alone on that island… "I-If I hadn't left you alone you'd be here right now…" she mumbled to herself silently with a soft sob, covering her face as she fell apart with guilt. Gildart silently wrapped an arm around Cana, letting her cry in to his chest "It wasn't your fault… Lucy wouldn't want you to feel this way and you know it" he told her in an attempt to comfort. Cana knew she'd never forgive herself, but to start making up for her mistake and to honour Lucy's wishes she had decided to stay at Fairy Tail and live up to Lucy's name and final wish.

To Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna

Mira, you along with Cana have taught me so much! And you have been there for me through thick and thin. It was you and only knew about my secret, you knew even before I did, this still amuses me. If you're seeing this then I hope I got to express my secret and pass without any regrets.

Thank you for all you have done for me!

Elfman, you always knew what it is to be a real man, and I couldn't have agreed more with you! You were more of a real man than anyone! Look after your sisters for me okay? I know you will do really well in the future!

Lisanna, we haven't known each other for very long but you are such a beautiful young woman, I remember hearing stories about you when I first came to the guild, they were such beautiful stories. Please take care of Natsu and Happy for me! I know your love and kind heart will protect everyone dear to me.

Love Lucy x

The three Strauss siblings all listened carefully to their parts, they were stood together, Mira and Lisanna had not stopped crying throughout the entire service, Elfman hand one hand around each of them to comfort them but he couldn't help let a tear loose now and then. Mira knew exactly what secret Lucy had spoken of and smiled "Your Natsu knew… you can pass without regret" she sniffled. Lisanna sniffled and wiped her eyes "I-I will do my best Lucy, I will never be able to replace you though… you're one of a kind and even though we just met… I'll miss you…" She trailed off in a sob and hugged her big sister tightly.

To Wendy and Carla,

Though you are also reasonably new, you both fit into our family so fast! You were like a little sister I never had! And Carla, I admired your passion towards Wendy and you caring heart. I hope to have many adventures with you both!

Oh! And Carla~ Give Happy a chance~ You couldn't find a more loveable and caring Exceed if you tried~

Wendy, grow into the beautiful and loving woman I know you will become! You will be saving so many lives and I am so proud of you!

If for some reason I pass and you weren't there or weren't able to heal me, please do not punish yourself! Wendy, I know you always do things 100% you never give up, even if it killed you, so please, smile and live with my memory in your heart, live happily for me okay? Promise me~

Love Lucy x

Wendy was holding Carla close to her, standing by Gray at the front of the service, She listened silently, warm tears streaming down her cheeks, even Carla was crying silently but still trying to be strong for Wendy. "I-I'm so sorry Lucy…" Wendy cried, Gray put a hand on her shoulder. "I-I will try my best to live happily for you Lucy" She sniffled and hugged Carla more. Carla had listened to Lucy's last words and smiled softly, she knew Happy was a good Exceed and she was happy to agree with all of Lucy's words "I will take good care of Wendy" she purred.

To Gray,

Gray, I think it's time for you to wake up and admit what you'd told me, I know Juvia would greatly appreciate it, and if this is seen before you have done it then HA! Sorry for spilling the beans~

Nevertheless, you were always one of my greatest friends and like a brother to me, your stripping habit never bothered me, I always found it rather amusing and comforting in a strange way, it's what made Fairy Tail special and home. Thank you for all the times you comforted me when I was down and supported me through thick and thin! I'll never forget any of it, even after death.

I'll miss you!

Love Lucy x

Gray was trying his very best to withhold tears, he wanted to be strong for his comrades. While he listened to the master read out Lucy's letter to him, he couldn't help but blush at the first part and glanced at Juvia who was non-the-wiser. He had planned on telling Juvia his feelings but it was never the right time, but now he'd have to tell her, for Lucy; after the service of course. Gray continued to listen and the final words of his best friend forced the sob he'd held back. "Lucy… you were like a little sister I'd never had… I'll never forget you" He spoke softly and covered his face with his fringe.

To Erza,

Where to I begin, when I first arrived at Fairy Tail I'd heard rumours of you, that you were terrifying and scary, however when I saw you for the first time I just thought 'Wow… She's beautiful'

As time went on you became my hero, someone I look up to and want to become or surpass, though I have a long way to go!

Erza, I never had a big sister, but you were the closest I ever got, you 'are' a big sister to me!

I could never pay you back for all you had helped me with, I just hope one day I will be able to challenge you and have a proper drink with you. If not then that's okay too, the time we spent together and the adventures were worth every second!

Thank you for everything Erza!

Love Lucy x

Erza raised her head and listened to Lucy's last words to her, they made her chuckle softly and blush, she had no idea that was Lucy's first impression of her, it made her happy. Tears were still falling, she held back sobs and continued to listen with the memory of the celestial mages bright smile imprinted in her mind. Her eyes widened as Lucy spoke of her as a big sister, this and the last of the letter broke Erza's hard shell, she broke down and fell to her knee's covering her face as she sobbed freely "O-Oh Lucy… I miss you already… I wish… I wish you'd come back… you also were like a little sister to me… I had so much I wanted to teach you…"

To Happy

If youre seeing this then Natsu is going to need you more than ever, not to get on my high horse but I know Natsu cares about everyone in the guild with his large heart and if any of us left, it would break in to pieces. Please try and help him fix his broken heart for me, okay?

You are one of the best friends I've ever had! I still have fish in my freezer ready for you at any time! Thank you for always making me smile, even when you tease me and make me yell at you and Natsu for breaking in to my place or saying silly things, these memories are the ones I cherish!

You're an amazing Exceed Happy, please live up to your name for me and look after everyone in my place~

I'll miss you so much little buddy,

Love Lucy x

Happy whimpered, he was flying up front with Erza and Gray, he looked at the master as he read Lucy's letter to him. His tears had never stopped, he'd found it hard to get Natsu so say even a word to him this whole time. "I-I will Luuushy… I promise I will look after everyone while youre gone!" he sobbed and fell to the floor. Carla and Wendy knelt next to happy and grieved together, Carla's paw on Happy's before hugging him and crying with him.

To Natsu

This letter has been the hardest to write… What is there that I can say to express how much you mean to me?

I love you Natsu, I have since the moment we met, and I hope I got the chance to tell you this in person. You were always there for me, saving my life. I hope I can save yours, at least once, to return the favour. Thank you for always picking jobs that suit me well, and for keeping me company and caring for me when I was sick or injured. If you're seeing this then I have left this world, I have moved on and get to see my mother again. I leave my spirit keys with you Natsu, keep them safe and if a celestial wizard you trust comes to the guild, then I trust you to pass them onto a new owner that will care for them as well I as I did or better.

I know you will become depressed and secluded but get your ass out there right now and be happy! For everyone in the guild! You all need each other! Live your life to the fullest, in my memory!

Natsu, you hear me? Smile, remember me, live a happy life! It will hurt at first but you will heal! Talk to people okay? I know you better than most.

I love you so much Natsu, and I will miss you…

Please take care of everyone and Happy for me okay?

Every adventures we went on were the best times of my life, and I hope I went on many more adventures~ Thank you Natsu for everything! I was always happiest at your side~ I'm so glad we met!

Love Lucy x

Natsu sat on the roof of the Guild, his head hung but eyes glancing at the grave and the Master as he read the letters. Natsu's eyes widened more and more as the letter to him went on, his eyes filling with tears that burnt and fell down his cheeks in rivers. He didn't know what to say, only listen and hold on tightly to the keys Lucy had given him to protect. "I will protect them for you Luce… I… I will try and live in your name… to look after others… to do what I failed to do with you…" he spoke softly, of course no one could hear him but everyone in the guild knew he'd heard and the pain was shared among everyone.

Even some people from other guilds had come to the service in memory of Lucy.

Though the day was filled with sorrow and darkness, the sun shone bright, Natsu glanced up towards the sun, his red wet eyes widened he could have sworn he'd seen Lucy's bright grin within the light of the sun. 'I'm so proud of you Natsu, we will meet again' A voice, her voice rang in Natsu's head as he saw her proud smile and beautiful eyes slowly disappear in the sun rays.

Natsu knew she was right, they will meet again one day.

He looks forward to that day, but in the meanwhile he had a job to do, and he would let her down.

The End

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this AU of episode 109, I know there are a lot of Lucy death Fan Fics but I felt like writing my own ^_^ did it make you shed a tear? I tried to include as many characters as I could, I still haven't gotten too far with the series, only about 115 . But still~ I think I'll probably write another soon, something less sad, maybe a cross over with another anime? Not sure yet, let me know your thoughts in the review below~ NALU will always be number one~! I hope they put that in the anime at some point 0-0

Thank you for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
